


In Another Universe

by timewarp



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, High School, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewarp/pseuds/timewarp
Summary: Veronica notices everything about Betty





	

Veronica notices everything about Betty.

She notices that when Betty is stressed, she’ll dig her fingers into her palm so hard that her knuckles turn white. During the whole Cheryl incident in the gym, Veronica saw the blood that trickled down Betty’s hand. Afterwards, Veronica gives Betty a band-aid without a word. 

She notices that when Betty is feeling insecure, she’ll keep her arms wrapped around her as if she’s trying to stop herself from disappearing. Frankly she doesn’t know why Betty of all people would be insecure. What reason could she have for being insecure? She’s smart, gorgeous, and one of the most popular girls in school. Veronica doesn’t get it. 

Veronica notices that when Betty is trying hard not to laugh, she’ll purse her lips together but the corners of her lips will betray her amusement.

She notices the way that Betty looks at Archie whenever he’s around. It’s longing mixed with admiration mixed with sadness mixed with something else that Veronica can’t quite put her finger on. Archie is cute and nice and everything but he has to be the world’s biggest idiot if he never clued on that Betty likes him. Anyone with functioning eyes could see that Betty is hopelessly head over heels for Archie Andrews. 

Don’t get her wrong; Veronica likes Archie. He’s kind, attractive, talented, and overall a decent human being. In another universe, Veronica can see herself falling for him. It’s really too bad for Archie Andrews. They would’ve been a great couple. In another universe. 

What an idiot Archie is to reject Betty! Can’t he see that she’s the smartest and kindest person ever? Veronica is baffled. Betty is a straight-A student and yet she never advertises that fact. She regularly volunteers at the nearby nursing home. She tutors after school. 

Once, Veronica had stopped by at Betty’s house after school. The garage door was open so Veronica had curiously walked in. There was a beat up car with its hood open in the middle of the garage. Underneath the car were a pair of legs. Veronica cleared her voice to make her presence known and the person under the car came out, which turned out to be none other than Betty herself. Veronica was suddenly very thankful that she didn’t blush easily because wow. Betty was completely covered in motor oil. She was clad in a white tank top (which was now covered in grease) and work pants. Veronica had to force herself to keep her voice steady because a million dirty thoughts were swirling in her head and it all involved Betty backing Veronica into the truck and- well, you can guess the rest. Betty at one point wipes the sweat off of her face with her arm and Veronica almost hyperventilates. 

It turned out that Betty was not only attractive and smart but she could also fix cars. Life was seriously unfair. How could someone be so damn perfect?

Veronica makes any excuse to see Betty. She wants to be near Betty all the time. Betty initially is wary. She can’t understand why the infamous ex-rich girl would want to be her friend. Cheryl’s party had set them back. After a while, Betty realizes that Veronica isn’t pulling her leg and genuinely wants to be her friend. It’s only then that Betty starts to warm up to Veronica. Veronica is privy to Betty’s private persona. Around Veronica, Betty doesn’t have to act so perfect all the time. Veronica gets to see Betty with messy hair and no makeup. Veronica gets to see Betty freak out about the scary movie that they’re watching. Betty can be relaxed around Veronica and confides in her. Veronica learns about Polly and how domineering Betty’s mother can be and more about Betty’s past. 

Veronica loves learning about Betty. She finds her fascinating. She could listen to Betty talk all day. She wants to know everything there is to know about her. 

It’s ironic that Betty spent so long pining after Archie that she doesn’t seem to realize that Veronica is doing the same to her. It’s not for a lack of trying on Veronica’s part either. Veronica flirts with Betty, compliments her, and finds any attention to be touching her. Betty just blushes and ducks her head but chalks it up that it’s simply in Veronica’s nature to be that affectionate with her friends. It was frustrating. No wonder Archie and Betty are best friends; they’re both deliberately obtuse. 

One evening, Veronica is in her room reading some trashy gossip column when she gets a text from Betty asking if she could come over. Veronica is replying with a ‘yes’ before she can even find clothes that are suitable for public viewing. 

Veronica has barely arrived at Betty’s place when Betty opens the door and drags Veronica to her room. Betty is in such a frenzy that she’s bouncing up and down giddily. Veronica is baffled beyond belief. She’s never seen Betty like this before. Once Betty has calmed down enough to talk, she tells Veronica that Archie has asked Betty out on a date. An actual date. 

Shock hits Veronica like a freight train. When Betty invited her over, she’d never expected this. She opens her mouth to speak; her true feelings threatening to spill over her lips. However, when she sees that Betty is so genuinely happy, she swallows down the bitter pill and puts on a grin. She can do this for Betty. She asks when the date is and what Betty is going to wear. 

Betty and Archie’s date apparently is a smashing success. Betty tells Veronica every detail over the phone afterwards. Veronica has to bite down on her lips to prevent herself from saying things she shouldn’t say. Things like “but he doesn’t see you the way I do” or “why him?” or “why not me?” 

Archie and Betty end up going to prom together. Veronica goes with Kevin. He’s surprisingly a good date. Plus, he can actually dance. Veronica tries not to laugh when she sees Betty wince after Archie has stepped on her feet in his clumsiness. 

After a few dances, Betty and Veronica find themselves together away from their dates. Veronica asks Betty if she’d like to dance and Betty says yes. They slow dance to the song and if Veronica closes her eyes, she can imagine that in a different universe, Betty and Archie aren’t together and that she and Betty are. When she opens her eyes, she notices that Betty is looking at her in a strange way. They dance for the duration of the song, only breaking apart when it ends. Archie swoops by and steals Betty from Veronica. Betty mouths a ‘sorry’ to Veronica before disappearing into the crowd with him. 

Veronica can only stand there and watch. She watches Archie and Betty dance. She watches them kiss tenderly, not caring if anyone is watching. Veronica can only watch them be happy while she’s utterly alone. 

Perhaps she and Betty were not meant to be. 

Perhaps in another universe.


End file.
